1974 ABA Playoffs
The 1974 ABA Playoffs was the postseason tournament of the American Basketball Association's 1973-1974 season. The tournament concluded with the Eastern Division champion New York Nets defeating the Western Division champion Utah Stars, four games to one in the ABA Finals. Notable events A one game playoff was held to determine the fourth place finisher in the Western Division because the San Diego Conquistadors and Denver Rockets had both tied for fourth place during the regular season. The game was played on March 29, 1974 with the Conquistadors posting a 131-111 win at Denver. The Carolina Cougars played their final game on April 8, 1974, losing at home to the Kentucky Colonels 128-119 in the last game of their Eastern Division semifinal series, which the Colonels swept 4 games to none. The Cougars played in the remaining two seasons of the ABA as the Spirits of St. Louis and were one of only two teams (the Colonels being the other) remaining during the ABA-NBA merger to not enter the NBA. The New York Nets and Utah Stars won the Eastern Division and Western Division, respectively, in both the regular season and the playoffs.Remember the ABA: 1973-74 Regular Season Standings and Playoff Results The New York Nets became the first team since the 1969-1970 Indiana Pacers to win the ABA championship after posting the league's best regular season record. Julius Erving of the New York Nets was the Most Valuable Player of the ABA playoffs. He won that distinction again in 1976 and became the only player in ABA history to repeat as the MVP of the league playoffs. Western Division Champion: Utah Stars Division Semifinals (1) Utah Stars vs. (4) San Diego Conquistadors: Stars win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Utah: Utah 114, San Diego 99 *'Game 2' @ Utah: Utah 119, San Diego 105 *'Game 3' @ San Diego: San Diego 97, Utah 96 *'Game 4' @ San Diego: San Diego 100, Utah 98 *'Game 5' @ Utah: Utah 110, San Diego 93 *'Game 6' @ San Diego: Utah 110, San Diego 99 (2) Indiana Pacers vs. (3) San Antonio Spurs: Pacers win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Indiana: San Antonio 113, Indiana 109 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 128, San Antonio 101 *'Game 3' @ San Antonio: San Antonio 115, Indiana 96 *'Game 4' @ San Antonio: Indiana 91, San Antonio 89 *'Game 5' @ Indiana: Indiana 105, San Antonio 100 *'Game 6' @ San Antonio: San Antonio 102, Indiana 86 *'Game 7' @ Indiana: Indiana 86, San Antonio 79 Division Finals (1) Utah Stars vs. (2) Indiana Pacers: Stars win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Utah: Utah 105, Indiana 96 *'Game 2' @ Utah: Utah 106, Indiana 102 *'Game 3' @ Indiana: Utah 99, Indiana 90 *'Game 4' @ Indiana: Indiana 118, Utah 107 *'Game 5' @ Utah: Indiana 110, Utah 101 *'Game 6' @ Indiana: Indiana 91, Utah 89 *'Game 7' @ Utah: Utah 109, Indiana 87 Eastern Division Champion: New York Nets Division Semifinals (1) New York Nets vs. (4) Virginia Squires: Nets win series 4-1 *'Game 1' @ New York: New York 108, Virginia 96 *'Game 2' @ New York: New York 129, Virginia 110 *'Game 3' @ Virginia: Virginia 116, New York 115 *'Game 4' @ Virginia: New York 116, Virginia 88 *'Game 5' @ New York: New York 108, Virginia 96 (2) Kentucky Colonels vs. (3) Carolina Cougars: Colonels win series 4-0 *'Game 1' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 118, Carolina 102 *'Game 2' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 99, Carolina 96 *'Game 3' @ Carolina: Kentucky 120, Carolina 110 *'Game 4' @ Carolina: Kentucky 128, Carolina 119 Division Finals (1) New York Nets vs. (2) Kentucky Colonels: Nets win series 4-0 *'Game 1' @ New York: New York 119, Kentucky 106 *'Game 2' @ New York: New York 99, Kentucky 80 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: New York 89, Kentucky 87 *'Game 4' @ Kentucky: New York 103, Kentucky 90 ABA Finals (1) New York Nets VS. (1) Utah Stars: Nets win series 4-1 *'Game 1' @ New York: New York 89, Utah 85 *'Game 2' @ New York: New York 118, Utah 94 *'Game 3' @ Utah: New York 103, Utah 100 *'Game 4' @ Utah: Utah 97, New York 89 *'Game 5' @ New York: New York 111, Utah 100 References External links *RememberTheABA.com page on 1974 ABA playoffs *Basketball-Reference.com's 1974 ABA Playoffs page Aba Playoffs, 1974 Category:American Basketball Association playoffs